inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan Keith
(Forward) |number= 10 |element= Fire |team= Unicorn White Team |seiyuu= Chihiro Suzuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 068}} Dylan Keith (ディラン・キース, Diran Kīsu) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven series. He's the ace striker of America's national team, Unicorn. He is nicknamed "Mister Goal". Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"Top scorer of the FFI qualifier tournament. He is called "Mister Goal"."'' Inazuma Eleven GO *''"He earned the nickname Hat-Trick Kid during the North American qualifiers."'' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"Earned the nickname Hat-Trick Kid during the North American qualifiers."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"The top score in the FFI qualifiers. They call him "Mister Goal"."'' Appearance Dylan has darkish blond hair that he keeps tied in a little ponytail. He wears a pair of light blue glasses that hides his eyes. He is usually seen wearing the Unicorn uniform and jacket. He is referred by Rika along with others as a "total hottie". Personality He is very easygoing and positive. In the games he acts in a very friendly manner, especially towards Endou, going as far as tackling him on their first meeting. He often uses English words when speaking (especially "you" and "me") and has the habit of saying "gin gin!" when he's happy or excited about something. He has never been seen without Mark Kruger, relating to their close friendship. Plot Season 3 Dylan and Mark in the match with Inazuma Japan. He was first seen on episode 68 with Mark, telling him that 'they' will come back for FFI, which refers to Domon and Ichinose and becomes excited. He reappears in episode 85 during the FFI opening along with the other Unicorn team members. He appears again in episode 86, where he was seen checking on Endou because they were curious to see if Endou was truly what Ichinose had said about him. As Inazuma Japan's goalkeeper doesn't know him and Mark, he says to Fideo to introduce them. Later during the FFI with the rest of Unicorn, Dylan fought against Inazuma Japan and scored two goals with Unicorn Boost and Gran Fenrir. Eventually, after putting up a good match they lost. Later, they had a match against The Empire but lost due to not having Ichinose thus they were unable to break through Teres's Iron Wall. He was seen along with Mark, Fideo, Teres, and Edgar, helping Inazuma Japan in rescuing Haruna and Rika, who had both gotten kidnapped in episode 108, Haruna by Makai Gundan Z and Rika by Tenkuu no Shito. He was seen watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. Inazuma Eleven GO He only appeared in Gouenji's flashback in episode 37 during Gouenji's conversation with Toramaru about Amemiya. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 First you must defeat Unicorn on the Hirai Shinzou's Taisen Route. Then select him in the machine to recruit him. Go to Kujaku Island and follow the route to the football stadium. He appears randomly. You have to battle him 3 times. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Dylan, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (Dropped from Spark Team at Fuyukai Suguru's Taisen Route) *'Player': Dream *'Player': Domon Asuka After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 125 *'TP': 110 *'Kick': 95 *'Body': 52 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 47 *'Speed': 51 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 62 *'Freedom': 8 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 127 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Technique': 111 *'Block': 103 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 88 *'Lucky': 99 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 142 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Technique': 83 *'Block': 77 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 114 *'Catch': 81 *'Lucky': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 142 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Technique': 83 *'Block': 77 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 114 *'Catch': 81 *'Lucky': 95 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'America Tairiku Senbatsu' *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'The Fires' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Bomber' *'Megane Legends' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Legend 2 Nensei' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Gallery DylanTCG2.png|Dylan in the TCG (1). Dylan TCG.jpg|Dylan in the TCG (2). Mark and Dylan.png|Dylan and Mark's first appearance. Dylan Keith-.png|Dylan and Mark in the match against Inazuma Japan. Dylan and Mark -Manga-.jpg|Dylan and Mark in the manga. Trivia *He is never seen without Mark Kruger, except on the Inazuma Eleven Strikers' cover. *He is the second person to swear in the anime. *Despite being the ace striker of his team, he only has combination shooting moves, except in the GO games. *In the dub version of Inazuma Eleven 3, he is known as the "Hat-Trick Kid". *His model was used by Mixi maxing Kidou Yuuto with Miyabino Reiichi. Navigation Category:GO characters